Bye-bye Mystic Falls
by DanysGotANewDream
Summary: I got my humanity back, but it wasn't at all what Damon and Stefan expected. They probably thought that I'd grieve for a couple hours, or days, and then jump into their arms telling them how much I loved them… fools.
1. Bye!

**This is pretty much what I wish would happen in the next episode, of course it is impossible, but that is why I'm writing it here, so you can also wish this for Elena :)**

**I just want to warn that this fanfic is going to be filled with OCs and I'll portray Elena as how I'd like her to be rather than how she really is, since she actually annoys me from time to time.**

* * *

I got my humanity back, but it wasn't at all what Damon and Stefan expected. They probably thought that I'd grieve for a couple hours, or days, and then jump into their arms telling them how much I loved them… fools.

Sure, I grieved, that horrible wave of emotions hit me so hard I thought my head was going to explode, and it took me several hours to clear my mind; but the last thing I wanted to do was display any type of love towards the Salvatore. If anything, I despised them.

They TORTURED ME and let KATHERINE, the bloodsucking bitch that killed my brother, HURT ME, the girl they vowed to protect and love for the rest of their lives. I seriously hate liars.

When I saw Damon snapping Matt's neck, the first thing I wanted to do was to rip him apart, limb by limb, I seriously forgot that not so long ago he was the love of my life. I didn't care if Matt had the ring to brig him back. They went too far.

Stefan and Damon managed to make me feel again, but the Elena that was standing in front of them was someone completely different to the caring and sweet girl they loved.

* * *

Damon walked towards me and hugged me tightly. Stefan was in the background trying to look calm and distant. I new he was aching on the inside.

I felt very uncomfortable in Damon's embrace, but I kept quiet.

My plan was to act like the same old Elena, and when they least expect it, escape. I wanted to go somewhere very far from Mystic Falls, and simply live a new life.

* * *

Matt and Caroline accepted my apologies almost instantly, with Bonnie the process was much slower, at first she was very cold, but really, who can resist my puppy eyes?

Although I had my friends and boyfriends with me, I felt empty without my little brother.

I visited Jeremy's grave daily, cried my heart out and tried to tell him what had happened after his death, as if he were listening.

I no longer had a purpose.

There was still Silas to deal with, but I no longer cared, he could bring back every dead person and have a crazy killing party all over the world, as long as he kept me alive I would be just fine.

* * *

Every day was soooo boring.

I would wake up and try keeping a sweet smile plastered on my face while counting the days until I could say bye-bye to that depressing town.

The day finally came when Damon and Stefan decided to go to the Grill and have a bonding session since Stefan was brooding over how after stopping Silas he was leaving forever, yeah right.

Caroline wanted to make it a girl's night out, but I declined claiming I preferred to stay in bed, she understood.

I opened the small wooden closet I had in my room, took my clothes out, folded them neatly and forced them all into a small suitcase I had stolen from Bonnie.

I was seriously excited.

Opening the door of the boarding house and knowing it would be the last time I'd ever be there made me incredibly happy.

I was smart and didn't steal a car; I walked a long walk towards the highway and asked a couple of guys for a ride to Richmond, they said yes without hesitation.

The boys flirted A LOT, until I became annoyed and compelled them to stay quiet and behave. It was a nice trip.

It had been so long since I smiled sincerely.

* * *

**English ISN'T my first language, so… although I did try to make it as perfect as possible I may have some grammar or spelling mistakes, I don't mind if you point them out but please be respectful :D **


	2. Step One: Too easy

**Thanks to the lovely people that added this story to their Alerts and Favorites! AND to JMHUW for reviewing :D  
**

**I really hope you like this chapter, it is a little short, but that was all my head could handle right now.**

* * *

When I stepped out of the airplane a nice breeze refreshed my face, I looked up to the blue sky and sighed, feeling relaxed and happy.

Of course I had to hurry and walk away because many people were waiting behind me, so I really didn't get my movie-like scene in a new city; still, I felt like a sixteen year old arriving to Europe, except this was sunny LA.

Everyone, except me, was welcomed by someone. I witnessed several romantic scenes of girls jumping into their boyfriends' arms, or women being attacked by balloons and chocolates. I felt that this was a strange conspiracy to torture me again; I even looked around expecting to see Damon or Stefan.

After realizing I had nothing to do standing alone in the middle of an airport, I went to get a taxi. I compelled the driver to take me to his favorite restaurant, of course, without charging me.

It turned out to be a Mexican restaurant called _Señor Taco_.

I didn't have any cravings for tortillas or gastritis, what I actually wanted was something I never thought I'd ever want… Elena Gilbert desired to become a waitress. The whole idea of escaping Mystic Falls was to live a different life, and finding a job was step one.

A man with a big fake mustache showed me my table and gave me a menu. Before he left I asked to see the manager, he looked at me strangely.

"Sure, _señorita_, just wait a minute." The waiter walked away.

"Jose!"

"What?" the restaurant wasn't small, but my fantastic vampire ear helped me hear clearly what they were saying.

"A woman is asking to see you."

"Is she blonde?"

"No."

"Redheaded?"

"No."

"Does she seem angry?"

"Ermm… I don't think so."

"Mmm… Okay, I trust you, take me to her." the manager sounded like a really strange character.

They approached my table, and I pictured myself OH MY GOD-ING like Janice from Friends. The manager was so HOT! He is now in my top ten list of handsome men: second place, after Damon, before Chris Pine.

Thanks to my just acquired cool factor my mouth didn't hang open, but I swear every other female in _Señor Taco_ was drooling.

He _looked_ Mexican, it was impossible to know if he was born in the U.S. or came here looking for the American dream.

"Hi, I'm the manager, Jose." I stood up to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Elena." Jose smiled and the waiter left looking slightly annoyed.

"What can I help you with?"

"I want you to hire me as a waitress." I said it plain and simple, but Jose didn't appear to understand me, since he replied with a "Huh?"

"I SAID I WAANT YOUU TO-"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard," he interrupted me. "But I'm not hiring, plus, you probably don't have any experience. You'd have to be trained and that takes time, you know? Also, you seem to be really young…" This guy rambled for quite some time until I decided to use compulsion, mainly to shut him up.

"Pleease, hire me," I said it kindly because I believe good manners make my mind control stronger.

"Okay, you start tomorrow," Jose merrily shook my hand and left me alone.

I needed a "THAT WAS EASY" button ASAP.

* * *

**I wanted to say that Señor Taco DOES exist, well, at least in Mexico, and I HATE it.**

** The food is awful and the waiters very rude, but it was first name that popped in my mind, probably because it is next to my school :)**


	3. Seriously? Elena is a cutie magnet

Right after getting hired I went looking for a place to sleep, my first impulse was to go to a hotel, but I thought it was way too risky, too many people would be able to see me; so I headed towards the nicest apartments I could find.

It only took a couple of seconds, after saying the magic words, the owner agreed it was a good idea to give me the penthouse for free, without asking for any type of paperwork.

I felt bad for robbing him, although it wasn't exactly like that, then I remembered all I've been through, and with that painful flashback it seemed fair. This was my time to live happily ever after.

There was no furniture, but it didn't matter, the kitchen was HUUGE, enough for me to run around the island over and over again, like an excited puppy, and the view… was simply breathtaking.

It wasn't night yet, I could still see the people walking around, minding their own business, like little ants to which I was invisible. This was the perfect place for me; it was ironic, that this sunny and beautiful city was meant to be my home, a vampire's haven.

I felt some tears running down my cheek, the first tears of happiness that I had in a long time.

I dried them down quickly, in my mind only one word was echoing: FUN.

I left the building and went to the biggest bookstore I could find. Not exactly the synonym of fun for most, but to me it meant entering worlds so fantastic they made our own look like crap.

Its name was the Pendulum.

Inside it was like heaven, every section had a wide variety of authors and themes, the employees were kind and patient, and knew a lot about the books.

I ran towards the fantasy bookshelves, and just when I was going to reach them, I accidentally bumped into someone.

Again, I thanked God I had a new control over my emotions, otherwise I would've blushed like crazy, instead I only blushed a little, well, at least I hope it was a little.

The guy I ran over looked dazed, and cute too, but I'll get to that in a minute. He was on the floor, in a sitting position, and slowly began getting up, rubbing his butt with a pained face.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I said sincerely. "Are you hurt?"

He finally regarded me and smiled awkwardly.

"Nah, this type of thing happens to me all the time, my butt is now made of steel," he patted his behind grinning. "I didn't feel a thing."

"Really?" I continued the conversation, forgetting my embarrassment. "Then, you should go to a doctor, I heard that an insensible butt is a symptom to a terrible sickness."

He put on a very 'worried' face.

"What sickness would that be?" he played along.

"Um… Cheeksofsteel… tritis," it was difficult to keep a straight face saying that, trust me, it was hard work.

He chuckled.

"You're funny." Like I didn't already know that. "My name's Jared, what's yours?"

"Elena," we shook hands without taking our eyes off each other.

Jared was blonde and tanned, his eyes were pure green, and he had the cutest smile I've ever seen. He wasn't buff, like all of my previous boyfriends; this guy was just a regular boy, not older than me, maybe even younger.

He cleared his throat and let go off my hand, my stare was probably too much for him.

"And, well, Elena, would you like to have coffee with me?" Jared went straight to the point. He actually surprised me, in Mystic Falls guys usually waited at least fourteen years to ask girls out.

"…" I didn't know what to answer.

Jared seemed slightly disappointed. I had to say something quick.

"I'd love to," he lit up a little. "But not right now, you know, I threw you to the ground for a reason…"

He looked at me confused.

"I've been wanting to come to buy books for a long time, and I'm not going to let anything get in my way," I pointed at the shelves with determination.

"So you're a book fanatic. Great, me too," Jared grinned. "Maybe someday you can recommend me something."

My cool factor was starting to melt.

"Yeah, but…"

"Not today," he completed. "Fine, see you tomorrow, here at five o'clock, don't be late."

Jared smiled to me one last time and left me almost hyperventilating.

I frowned, angry with myself.

Seriously! What was wrong with me? How come this guy made me swoon like an inexpert fifteen-year-old? Not even godly-like Jose made me feel this way! I was for sure not going to fall again for someone, at least not so easily… And I was for sure not going to arrive late to my date.

* * *

**********Sorry for taking so long to publish this... I guess I was simply not feeling it, but now I have lots of ideas, so expect a new chapter soon!**

**************Thank you so much for reading this, it really does help knowing people are at least curious about this fanfic^^**

**Feel free to write your opinion on this, feedback is always good. **


End file.
